gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leanna Lefford
| Allegiance= | Religion= | Culture= | Family={Horon Lefford} - father {Alister Lefford} - cousin {Tytos Westerwolf} - husband {Tybolt Westerwolf} - son {Tyanna Westerwolf} - daughter | Actor= | Images= }} Dame Leanna Westerwolf née Lefford of Hollow Point was the fifth and youngest daughter of Lord Horon Lefford of the and the wife of the first Knight of Hollow Point, Ser Tytos Westerwolf. Biography Early life Leanna Lefford was born in 120 AC as the last child and fifth daughter of Lord Horon Lefford of the . As a child, she was noted for her marked disinterest in the conventional roles of noblewomen, preferring instead to duel her elder brothers in swordplay or ride in the valleys of the upon her mare. Lord Lefford did little to dissuade or limit her in these pursuits, remarking that he was "far too worn out from raising decades-worth of daughters" to care to develop her lady-like grace and elegance. Marriage to Tytos Though many were her suitors throughout her adolescence, drawn to her indomitable spirit and wild beauty, she turned them down, not interested in exchanging her freedom for domestic life. At a court gathering in the countryside, she met the young Ser Tytos Westerwolf and found herself attracted to his brooding nature and mutual love of martial pursuits. After a short courtship, Tytos asked her father for her hand in marriage. Horon hurriedly agreed, relieved to finally be rid of his rebellious daughter, and their marriage soon followed. Leanna had little love for the damp and cramped passages of Hollow Point, House Westerwolf's seat located a few leagues from the . She preferred instead to spend time expanding the keep's garden and stables, and riding up and down the mountainside. From time to time, She and Tytos would undertake great hunts together, times during which they would set aside their respective troubles and simply enjoy each other's company. She bore Tytos two children in her life, Tybolt and Tyanna, and finally died at the age of 45 from a debilitating fever. Her loss sent Tytos into a deep depression from which he rarely stirred until his own death seven years later. Personality and traits Leanna was known as an opinionated and fiery person, stubborn to the point of irritation. She preferred more masculine arts like swordplay and archery in her youth and later life to the more traditional feminine pursuits of knitting and cooking. She enjoyed the breeding of war horses and the tending of gardens, and enjoyed spending her days outdoors as often as possible. She was loyal to her loved ones to a fault, and in her life never considered the possibility of cheating on her husband during his time spent away from Hollow Point, fighting or hunting elsewhere in the Seven Kingdoms. Though their marriage occasionally suffered from their equally quick-tempered and fiery attitudes, they remained close confidantes and friends for life. Appearance Leanna was a woman possessed of a wild, untamed beauty. Her long blonde hair was seldom braided or bound and left to flutter in the wind, and her eyes sparkled with a piercing green fire that captivated many of the young men of the Lefford court. Though she rarely went to the effort of appearing presentable at court functions or outings, her natural unkempt beauty outshone that of her older sisters. See also Category:Ladies Category:Articles by Firedance Category:House Lefford Category:House Westerwolf Category:Dames of Hollow Point